


The Gems I Love

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Fusion, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Pearl walks in on Garnet and Amethyst's new relationship, and wants to join them.





	The Gems I Love

Atop a pile of junk in Amethyst's room, Garnet was holding Amethyst up to her. Dark red lips were locked around purple as Amethyst stared into the triune eyes of Garnet. Amethyst's soft light hair flowed gracefully around Garnet's shoulders. She was just about to take out her whip to wrap them up when Pearl fell down a waterfall into the room, chasing after a spear.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

The two gems broke the kiss. "The same thing you and Rose did," said Garnet.

"But... why didn't you tell me?"

"Eh, we knew you'd just be jealous or afraid of Sugilite or something," said Amethyst. "It seemed better just to keep it hidden."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job! And Garnet, I thought three was a crowd."

"Sometimes, you just have to find the right company." They returned to kissing.

"Huh, I have to admit seeing two of the gems I love like this isn't that bad. But do you mind if I join in?"

Amethyst pulled away. "Nah. It can't be any worse than fusing with you."

"Just get down off that pile and I'll be happy to do so!"

Amethyst turned into a surfboard and Garnet slid down the pile on her. After Amethyst turned back into herself, Pearl wrapped her long arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips. Amethyst giggled at that.

Garnet then pulled Pearl into her embrace, dipped her, and leaned down to kiss her. Pearl closed her eyes and ran her hands down Garnet's body. Garnet smiled into the kiss and spun Pearl around, then placed her down.

Amethyst looked at Pearl. "Wanna take this a little further?" she said.

Pearl blushed. "Well, I'm not exactly opposed to the idea, but we'll have to get Garnet's opinion first."

"It's fine." Garnet gave a thumbs up.

Amethyst laughed and shifted out of her shirt, revealing two large purple breasts, one on each side of her gem.

"Amethyst!" shouted Pearl.

"What? They were fine when Rose had them!" Amethyst jiggled them happily, then shifted off the rest of her outfit.

"I admit I kind of like seeing this." Pearl glowed and was left with her unclothed body, and Garnet did the same, though neither followed Amethyst's example of adding breasts.

Amethyst ran up to Garnet and kissed her lower lips, feeling a wave of electricity wash over her as she did. Garnet smiled and pat Amethyst's head. Amethyst stuck her tongue into Garnet and shifted another one to trace around the outside of her area. 

As Amethyst licked, Garnet's shaft broke free from its sheath, marbled in red and blue, and hit Amethyst in the face.

Amethyst moved her mouth there, first licking the tip with both tongues, then moving her head down. As she sucked, she felt a strange combination of heat and cold. Then, Amethyst felt something else.

Pearl was softly licking between her legs, lapping against her hanging lilac folds. Amethyst moaned as she did so, then Pearl licked her sheath, causing a deep purple tentacle to pop out. It found its way into Pearl's mouth and tickled the back of her throat.

Pearl then bent her legs back to wrap around Garnet's head. She deliberately licked down Pearl's slit, then traced swirls around the lips. Garnet smiled as she saw Pearl's pearlescent, curved length show itself. She wrapped her hands around it and rubbed, letting her hard gems press against it. Pearl moaned into Amethyst's insides as she felt it, and Amethyst happily licked Garnet's base.

They then released over each other's faces and pulled away.

Amethyst took out her whip and wrapped it around Pearl. She wrapped her coil around Pearl's appendage and rubbed it against her. Pearl smiled as she twitched with pleasure. Amethyst then removed the tentacle and pressed the tip against Pearl's opening. Though she moved it around a bit, she didn't put it in for a while. Pearl tried to press back against it but the whip was making it hard to do that. She then blushed and growled.

Garnet enjoyed the view by putting one hand around her shaft and one hand inside her.

Pearl's entire face turned blue as she saw that. Then, Amethyst took the plunge inside. The bumps along her tentacle stimulated Pearl intensely, as she writhed in the whip. Amethyst pulled it tighter and pushed farther, her fluffy lower hair pressing against Pearl's lanky legs. Then, Amethyst shifted to extend her tentacle so that it caused a slight bulge in Pearl's body. Pearl moaned with desire.

As Amethyst untied Pearl, Garnet came up behind Amethyst and rubbed herself between her legs. She then began her entrance, the wide tip stretching out Amethyst's insides. Amethyst cried out at the unique thermal experience it provided and kept pushing against Pearl. As Garnet thrust roughly, Amethyst matched her pace with her own movements. Then, Garnet took a smoother, slower approach, and Amethyst matched that. As they moved in synchronization, their gems started to glow. They knew what would happen.

Amethyst pulled away from Pearl. "What?" yelped Pearl.

"Sorry, it's for your own safety!" Amethyst called, before her body merged into Garnet's.

They were gone, and standing there was Sugilite. Her five eyes stared down at Pearl, and her massive shaft stood up from a bundle of dark hair, bulging at the base with blunt spikes running up and down the length of it.

"Sugilite!" cried Pearl.

"We didn't mean to! I'll defuse if you want."

"N-no! I want..." Pearl turned blue and pointed at her shaft. "I want that."

"Well, get ready!" Sugilite's hands, with their glistening nail polish, spread Pearl's legs as gently as they could. Her split tongue slipped down Pearl's body, the two ends licking her wetness. She then teased Pearl with her tip.

"Just... give it to me now..." Pearl sighed.

Sugilite pushed herself inside Pearl with a grunt. She felt Pearl shifting her walls to better accommodate her and grinned, plunging farther. As a bulge formed on Pearl's mid-section, Sugilite heard her loudly moaning. "You like that, little gem?"

"I do..." Glistening beads of sweat dripped down Pearl's face.

Sugilite's mouth stretched wide, her sharp teeth glimmering, and she gave a rough thrust into Pearl's insides. After a little wait to determine Pearl's reaction, Sugilite continued her movements, growling softly. Pearl's feet rested softly in Sugilite's lower hair.

Sugilite then buried herself in Pearl completely and started pulsating. "My Pearl, I..."

"Just don't do it on me!" 

Sugilite pulled out gently and leaned back, spurting all over herself. She then broke into Garnet and Amethyst again. Amethyst licked some of Sugilite's fluids off the floor. 

"I hate to admit it, but your fusion... she gave me the best experience of my life! I wouldn't mind you being fused more often."

"Aww, thanks!" Amethyst slapped Pearl's rear.

"You're too much, and I love you." Garnet hugged them both.

"We love you too," said Pearl and Amethyst, as they all welled up in tears.


End file.
